


Out There

by Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge



Category: Original Work
Genre: BoyxBoy, Discrimination, Fantasy, M/M, Post-Apocalyptic, Romance, alien - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge/pseuds/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge
Summary: He was a prince.He was a bounty hunter.They need to survive while the common enemy attacks.How are they supposed to do that?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Quire Manchester/Yunison Sauchter
Collections: Really Random One Shot Collection





	Out There

Of course he was taken in by Bounties.

He couldn’t have been taken in by pirates, could he? No, plain old bounty hunters.

And of course it had to be one of the more notorious groups.

The Sauchter’s. Biggest Bounties family in Sector F.

And of _course_ he had a guard. 

None other that Yunison Sauchter, the wielded of brutal bats and brackets filled with nails.

But Yunison was anything but that. He was at least a head shorter than him, the only thing he wielded was an echo-bow, and he wasn’t brutal. Not at all. He was actually quite nice.

Infact, the whole Sauchter family was nice. Even if he was a rude, pompous idiot, they invited him to dinner every night. Yunison managed to make him feel welcome everywhere. Haksio, Yunison’s little brother, managed to make him drop his guard by telling him the most stupid jokes.

And he was quite content for a few weeks. No negotiations had been made, after all, he was the middle child. In a family of sixteen. Not exactly missed.

That was until the ship was attacked. Soutarinacsi. Complicated name. It meant “Angels of Death” in Noutariki, the common language in this sector, also known as Ancient English.

They were from Sector I. Too hot for them in Sector F. But that didn’t stop them from trying to invade.

The Sauchter’s made sure he was safe. Even Yunison’s father, who had a grudge against the King for taking part of his heart, made sure he and Yunison were the first to take an escape pod.

Ever since the attack, they had been wandering the endless space, infiltrating bigger ships, stealing them, finding friends. Now they were searching for Haksio.

”Yuni? I have a signal. Similar to our escape pod signal. It might be Haksio, but...”

Yunison gave him a strained smile, the bags under his eyes slowly turning into faded purple. That was worrying.

”Let’s check it out, then.”

He left Curidol, a Hapitob, in charge of the ship. Curidol was an old informant for the Sauchters, an old friend of Yunison’s father. He could be trusted.

The two of them take an old fight-class ship. Small, sturdy, and most importantly, fast.

”Okay, Quire. Where’s that signal coming from?”

He looked at the holo-pad he was holding onto, quickly using the piece of code Yunison taught him to find the exact coordinates of the signal.

”The code’s triangulated it to this section of the quadrant, but I might be wrong... it doesn’t look good, honestly, Yuni.”

Yunison didn’t mind the bluntness. In fact, he’d rather short and sweet than long and painful.

”Why? What’s there?”

”A light hole. The other end of the black hole you camped out at. There’s a total graveyard of ships there, as well as a skeleton crew.”

Skeleton crews were a problem. Old Niviad aliens that lost their outer shells and were slowly going crazy because of it.

Yunison sighed. A weary, scared sigh. Not fit for Yunison. Not at all.

”Okay. We’ll check it out. Interface the holo-pad with the ship, the SPS’ll take us the rest of the way.”

They drift for a few more hours, the SPS slowly guiding them through the graveyard and to the heart of the debris.

There. An escape pod. Serial 472-586. 586 meant Sauchter.

In silence, the two of them, Quire and Yunison, pull on their Outer-fits. Pulled on their helmets. Pulled on the masks of indifference.

He laid a hand on Yunison’s trembling shoulder. Not a word was said. But a million things were mentioned.

Together. They stepped out of the hangar together. They drifted towards the pod together. They opened the pod door together.

Together. They found Haksio together. They cried together. They brought him out together. They watched him travel to Anthelena together.

Without a word, they floated back to their ship. 

They both spent a night away from the bigger ship. Not a word was said. But a million things were mentioned.

It was long. Many lives were lost. But they won. Won against the Angels of Death. They won.

Of course he fell in love with a Bounty. 

He couldn’t have fallen for another royal, couldn’t he? No, a plain old bounty hunter.

And of course it had to be one of the more notorious hunters.

One Sauchter, one brutal giant of a man.

And of _course,_ rumours were lies.

Yunison wasn’t brutal, didn’t wield an enormous bat with a bracket filled with nails.

Yunison was anything but that. He was at least a head shorter, had a softer voice, had a less boisterous attitude than Quire did. 

And they were to marry. When the war had ended, Quire had finally proposed, got one one knee and asked the big question, which was quite a feat while floating in space.

Of course, he said yes.

Almost made them topple into a nearby column but he said yes. That was what mattered.

So, the Sauchter’s and Manchester’s were United.

United.

Out there. Somewhere.


End file.
